War of the Women
'''The War of the Women '''was a small Civil War fought in 108AA over the succession of House Yronwood. After the end of the Dornish Civil War, Dornish law had been outlawed and the Kingdom of the Greenbelt followed absolute-agnatic primogeniture compared to the equal-primogeniture laws of the Kingdom of the Torrentine and the Principality of Dorne. Prelude Following the Treaty of Hellholt in 13AA, House Yronwood and the Kingdom of the Greenbelt had been exonerated from Dornish Laws. Bastards were once again despised and daughters could not inherit before sons. For the first hundred years this law was followed. In 108AA Cletus II Yronwood, Bloodroyal of the Greenbelt, passed without a male heir. The next in line for the throne of Yronwood was William Yronwood, son of Cletus’ younger brother Archibald, who was off fighting a skirmish along the border of the Greenbelt against House Durrandon’s marcher forces. Jeyne Yronwood, the oldest of Cletus’ two daughters (A popular girl in the courts) seized power, declaring herself the Bloodroyal. She demaned her cousin return to Yronwood to swear fealty. The Heir Apparent House Dondarrion and their forces had been pushed back successfully by William and his men. At his side were Lord Wyl and William’s younger brother, Yoren. A rider appeared and told William of what had occured. Whilst William had never been publicly declared as Cletus’ heir, it was expected he would inherit. Only having Lord Wyl’s men, fresh off of fighting the Stormlands, William and his soldiers marched by Yronwood. Upon arrival William and his supporters found that Lord Uller had thrown his support behind Jeyne, as he was now betrothed to Gwenyth, the younger of Cletus’ two daughters. Whispers wirled that the sisters had placed a spell on the courts of Yronwood to keep their shakey claims. Jeyne and Lord Uller met with William and Lord Wyl outside of Yronwood. Jeyne told her cousin he could enter the keep once he swore fealty to her. William scoffed at the proposal, telling his cousin the next time he entered Yronwood, he would do so as the Bloodroyal. He told her surrender, promising to honor Lord Uller’s betrothal to Gwenyth and not harm the sisters. Jeyne told William he would have one week to surrender himself elsewise he would perish. Loyalties of the Lords William and Lord Wyl returned to their camp and decided to move west, towards Skyreach. Lord Fowler had not been present for any of the occurrences thus far, and his loyalties would decided this conflict. Lord Fowler received a raven from “Queen Jeyne Yronwood” the same day William and Lord Wyl appeared. Fowler sided with William and swore his sword to ‘the true heir of the Greenbelt’. With his army now formed, William prepared a strategy to draw Jeyne and Uller out of Yronwood to kill them. In Lady Jeyne’s courts Lord Ladybright, vassal Lord of Uller, was not pleased with his liege betraying Cletus’ true heir. Fearing that Lord Fowler was supporting William, Lord Uller urged Lady Jeyne to retreat to the much more easily defended Hellholt. Lady Jeyne refused, stating that retreating from Yronwood would leave William the victor. Instead, she wished to seize Wyl to make Lord Wyl pay for his betrayal. Lord Uller ordered Lord Ladybright to march north with a contingent to capture the stronghold in the name of Jeyne Yronwood, The true Bloodroyal. Lord Ladybright did so, reluctantly. The contingent of men marched North where Lord Ladybright treated with Lord Wyl’s heir. Lord Ladybright declared he would not support his Liege or his ‘Queen’ and his sword was for William. News reached William and Lord Wyl at Skyreach. William devised a new strategy in which he ‘leaked’ his plans to Queen Jeyne of his plans to assault Wyl and take it back for his ally. Jeyne received word of these plans and ordered Lord Uller to march North. She also ordered Lord Ladybright to cut off William in a pincer maneuver and crush his rebellion. Uller took a majority of their forces and marched North. William and his men arrived first. Their he met Lord Ladybright in person and they solidified their alliance. Scouts reported that Lord Uller and his men were not far off. The Battle in the Red Mountains Lord Uller arrived to find Lord Ladybright bringing news that he had surrounded William’s men as they attempted to escape. Lord Uller followed his vassal to a pass in the Red Mountains. As they moved through the canyon William and his men emerged and attacked Uller’s host. Lord Ladybright turning his blade upon his lord. The battle was bloody as the soldiers engaged in a deadly game of cat and mouse amongst the rocks. Once the dust settled, Uller’s men were defeated, Uller himself captured. But William’s forces had suffered the worst blow, for William lay dead. In his rage, Lord Wyl had half a hundred suspected killers put to death. However, In the wake of tragedy, Lord Fowler observed that Jeyne was now without allies and without an army. The Fowler and Ladybright stayed behind at Wyl to look after their captives. The Bloodroyal Triumphant Lord Wyl and Yoren Yronwood, the younger brother of William, marched on Yronwood with their hosts and a captured Lord Uller. To their surprise, upon arrival the gates swung open for the men. A few of their soldiers ventured in, finding the garrison surrendering. The men proceeded inside to find Jeyne Yronwood, The Greenbelt’s First Queen, dead. He wrists slit with a dagger. Her sister had been raped by the garrison following Jeyne’s suicide. Yoren, disgusted by this, ordered every raper put to death. Aftermath Less than a fortnight latter Yoren sat as the new Bloodroyal of the Greenbelt. Yoren sent a decree to all his lords. Dornish Law had no place in the Greenbelt. Lord Uller was exiled to the Wall for his crimes of betraying the Royal Family. Lord Ladybright’s sister was given to Yoren as a bride. As for the fate of Lady Gwyneth Yronwood, the Maester’s of the Greenbelt did not write. Rumors spread that Yoren kept her as a concubine slave, or that he sent her overseas as an exile, but all of this is as of yet unconfirmed by any credible source. Category:War Category:Dorne Category:Kingdom of the Greenbelt